


A.D.I.D.A.S.

by QueenoftheDustPeople



Series: Lirrieverse [8]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheDustPeople/pseuds/QueenoftheDustPeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perrie Edwards is going to break Liam Payne and that's all there is to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A.D.I.D.A.S.

Monday

 

"Pez, you're going to have to face it! Liam's just not kinky like that," Perrie chews on her lip as the limo pulls up to the villa. She knows that she should be looking forward to this as a vacation. After all, it's not every day that your boyfriend rents a private villa on the coast of southern France for your six month anniversary. But, well, Jade's bragging annoyed her.

 

She knows that Liam's somewhat…tame but she doesn't think that that's all there is to him. Sometimes she'll get cheeky in bed and something will flash in his dark eyes and she'll get a little something more. Maybe he'll fuck her a little harder, maybe he'll use her hair to help guide her when she's blowing him--but it all feels like little half-steps and she wants more. Maybe not "threesome with a bisexual couple," mainly because that would be weird as hell, but she knows that she can get something more out of him. Jade's comment set her off--though she obviously didn't tell Jade that--and now, well, she's on a bit of a mission. She has one week.

 

Perrie Edwards is going to break Liam Payne and that's all there is to it.

 

"Wow, this place is even better than I expected!" Liam says, smushing his nose up against the window like an overexcited child. Perrie hums, turning to look out the window too. She can't exactly say he's wrong. The villa is gorgeous, all white exteriors and tile roofs, and Perrie can already imagine what the view of the ocean must look like on the other side. "I mean, it really should be with how much I paid for it but--" Perrie smacks his leg.

 

"That's very unromantic, Li. No money talk. This is vacation," he blushes.

 

"Sorry, sorry, I know!" the drive comes around to open the door. As usual, Liam jumps out first so he can help Perrie out and as usual, she blushes. Liam insists on getting their luggage until he nearly falls over, at which point Perrie insists on taking her duffel and backpack. "Anyway, this is our home for the next week! There are six bedrooms so we can pick any one of them. I think maids come every other day at 2 to tidy up a bit," he pushes the front door open.

 

"Oh my god," Perrie whispers as they walk in, "This place is insane." 

 

"I'm glad you like it," Liam chirps. Perrie puts her bags down so she can kiss him. This will be a very suitable battle ground.

 

Tuesday

 

"Well, alright then," Perrie murmurs to her reflection. The last time she was in LA, she'd gone with the girls to one of the Frederick's of Hollywood stores and had grabbed lingerie (too much of it, really) to stock up for occasions just like this. Considering her vacation mission, she'd gone with the sexiest thing she bought, a black dress made up almost entirely of straps. If Liam doesn't get turned on by this…well, she's got a lot to think about.

 

"Pez? You've been in there forever, are you okay?" Liam calls from the bedroom.

 

"I'm fine! Just…doing something. You should wait on the bed for me," she replies, blotting her lipstick. She pulls the floor length robe over her shoulders, positions her hair in its carefully designed bombshell style, and then pushes the bathroom door open, "Hello there."

 

Liam chokes on air, turning a rather disturbing shade of puce, but Perrie takes it as a compliment. She leans up against the door frame, curving her body as seductively as possible, and gives him her best "come fuck me" look. "Perrie," he wheezes, "I…I don't even know what to say."

 

She hums, sauntering towards him, "You don't have to say anything. Just touch." She drops the robe to the floor in a soft pool of black and Liam makes that choking noise again.

 

"Jesus Christ, Pez, are you trying to kill me?" she hums again, glancing down.

 

"No, but I am succeeding at what I really want," she leans down, sliding her hands up over his jeans to the hard bulge that's making itself well known. Liam hisses, glancing up at her. "We're on vacation, Li, we should relax," she purrs.

 

Liam kisses her instead of responding which is perfectly fine in her eyes. He stands up, tugging her against his chest as she giggles. His hands roam down her back to her ass, squeezing hard enough to make her toes curl. "You are a fucking goddess, Perrie," he murmurs, biting down on her lip.

 

"You should worship me then," she teases, curling her fingers through his hair.

 

"I will as soon as I get this off you," Liam replies.

 

Then, of course, it goes wrong. It had taken her a few minutes to get the dress on but Liam, whether through horniness or simple confusion, can't get it off for the life of him. She ends up standing there while her boyfriend, fiddles with the closures, talking about how "ridiculous this whole contraption is" and how "this must just defeat the purpose, right? If you can't get it off?" In the end they fuck with it on but it's not what Perrie wanted to happen. Sure, it's hot and intense and she has enough orgasms to make the world stop but it's still her normal Liam doing it.

 

Wednesday

 

"Ah, fuck, Liam," Perrie gasps, fisting her hands in his hair. His tongue works faster on her clit; she lifts her hips off the bed to get closer to his fucking amazing mouth.

 

Liam groans, grabbing her ass to keep her up. Her orgasm makes her scream. Her vision whites out, blurring the chandelier hanging from the ceiling above the bed. She sags back onto the bed and tries to think again. Okay, time for her next trick. "You taste fucking delicious," Liam murmurs, kissing the inside of her thigh.

 

"I brought something for us to try," she shakes her head to try and clear it, "in my duffel bag. It's in a black bag."

 

Liam laughs, "It better not be more crazy lingerie, Pez. I don't know that I can handle trying to deal with that again."

 

"No, no, it's something else," she scoots up the bed, propping herself up on the pillows as Liam digs through her bag. "You have a very nice bum, Mr. Payne," she adds.

 

"Quite the compliment coming from you, love," he replies, returning to the bed with the silk bag in his hand. He dumps the contents, a black rabbit vibrator, onto the bed and stops. "What's this thing?" he grabs it by the end like it's some errant science project.

 

"It's a vibrator! I thought we could use one together," Liam's eyes get absolutely gigantic, "on me, Liam, not you." His exhale is almost comical. "Jesy said that she and Jake occasionally use a toy and a vibrator seems like fun! I thought we could try it," plus she thinks that pulling out a strap-on might make Liam jump out the window and swim back to England.

 

"Erm, alright," well, he's certainly nervous. Now that they've gotten so close, she knows that he only starts "erm"-ing when he's nervous.

 

She reaches out and grabs the vibrator, "Look, I'll turn it on and show you how to use it and then we'll go from there, yeah?" She pushes the on button and grabs Liam's hand, curling his fingers around the base of the vibrator.

  
"Do you have one of these?" she just nods, not wanting to go into the chest in the back of her closet. The girls seem to have a pet project in terms of loading her up with various sex toys. She guides his hand; even though she knows it's coming she can't help but jump when the vibrator hits her clit. Liam grins, apparently coming into himself a little, and Perrie starts getting her hopes up.

 

It's a waste again. She's on her way to another mind-blowing climax when Liam hits the wrong button. Then he can't get it back to how it was and starts whining about how confusing this is and how he just can't understand why women would want to use something so "utterly confounding." They fuck with Perrie on top, the vibrator tossed glumly across the room, and she fights to hide her pout.

 

Thursday

 

"It's just--honestly, how could anyone stand to get that messy?" Liam asks as they step out of the shower.

 

"Who knows?" Perrie replies dully, staring at the whipped cream and chocolate stained sheets.

 

"At least there's five other bedrooms for us to stay in!" he chirps. Thankfully he doesn't see the sarcastic little smile she gives him.

 

Friday

 

Perrie doesn't want to talk about Friday.

 

Saturday

 

"I can't believe our vacation is almost over!" Liam says as they flick through the TV.

 

"Me neither," Perrie says through gritted teeth. She's trying but she can't help but be grumpy. All of her attempts to break Liam have failed and she's left here thoroughly fucked but not in the way she wants to be. And even though the villa is perfect and everything non-sexual they've done has been utterly fantastic, this vacation almost feels like a failure on her part. She's going to go back to England and to proud little Jade with her proud fucking threesomes and all she'll have to show is her stupid saint of a boyfriend.

 

"Are you okay, Pez? You've been out of sorts," Liam asks, a little quieter than usual, and Perrie hums, leaning back against him.

 

"I'm alright. Just hitting that point in the trip where you really realize that it's almost over. I could stay like this forever," at least that part's true. This kind of quiet domesticity is something that she could really get used to with Liam.

 

Liam leans in and kisses the top of her head, "Well, we'll have to do it more often. The lads and I have been talking about doing a holiday somewhere but I definitely want to do it again with you. Maybe somewhere on the other side of the world, yeah?" She nods, tilting her head back so they can kiss. "Hey, get on the floor. I want to braid your hair," Perrie laughs.

 

"I don't know what obsession you have with my hair but it's a little odd, Li," she says as she slips down off the sofa.

 

"I dunno, it's quite soft and nice to have my hands in," he pauses and she bites her lip to stop the giggle, "Not like that--well, yes like that but that's not the point. I used to braid Harry's hair but then Louis started ragging on me for hitting on Niall's boyfriend and Niall…well, you've never seen Niall get in one of his moods but you don't want to, especially when it comes to Harry. I think he's really capable of something." Perrie laughs.

 

"Innocent little Niall? I doubt it."

 

"You'd really, really be surprised," Liam mumbles as he combs his fingers through her hair, separating it into three chunks. As usual, it's not long before she starts fidgeting. She loves having Liam braid her hair (or just play with it, really) but he tends to be rather picky about the quality of the braid and her inability to sit still hinders that. "For god's sake, Pez, just stop moving around so much!" he complains as she shifts again.

 

"Liam, it's not like it matters that much!"

 

"It does to me!" he whines, tugging on her hair.

 

"Alright, alright, I'll sit still, sir," it's just a flippant comment, nothing serious, but Liam's hands freeze.

 

"What did you call me?" Perrie blinks at the TV.

 

"Uh, sir?" she tries though a tight throat.

 

Liam hums, long and thoughtful, "Maybe I should make you keep your head still. And maybe you should call me sir again."

 

Holy fucking shit, she's found it. Who would've known that reserved little Liam Payne had a domination thing?

 

She licks her lips, "What if I don't want to?" She has to play with fire just a little bit here. Her toes are already curling. Liam grabs her, heaving her over his shoulder with more ease than she'd expected. She squeaks but doesn't fight (well, not that much) as he carries her back to their bedroom.

 

"You will call me sir," he says, throwing her down onto the bed. She digs her heels into the bed. Liam strips his shirt off in one smooth motion that liquefies Perrie.

 

"And what happens if I don't?" Liam growls--growls--and flips her onto her stomach. Then, in a moment that will probably have Perrie speechless for much longer than tonight, he fucking spanks her. She yelps, squirming under him.

 

"I haven't decided yet but I'm pretty sure it'll be rough," this is some insane shit but Perrie feels like she could just…come right here and now.

 

"I don't know, I do like it rough," she hears something rip. Did Liam just fucking rip her underwear off? What has she gotten herself in to and how can she get in deeper? Well, she does know one way, "Sir." Liam growls again. She hears rustling fabric and a quick glance behind her shows him ditching his sweatpants and boxers.

 

"That," he tugs her down to the edge of the bed, bending her over with her knees on the lacquered wood floor, "is more like it."

 

"Yes sir," he grabs her hips and shoves his cock inside her with one smooth motion. "Fuck, Liam!" she grabs for the blankets, needing something else to hold onto. He stops moving, "Uh, s-sir, sir," she hisses.

 

"Exactly," this is everything she wanted. She was wasting her time with the obvious choices when all it took was a fucking braid. He spanks her again, the smack reverberating through the room and her body. She goes tight around him, netting an amazing groan.

 

"Please, harder," she swallows, "Fuck me harder, sir."

 

She wasn't expecting to feel so comfortable with this herself. She certainly never pinned herself as the type of girl to fully embrace calling a guy sir (outside of a manners situation) but right now, it just flows right off her tongue. She can trust Liam with this, to know that he isn't going to go too far or hurt her. She's always felt free with him but this is the true example of it. Liam fists his hand in her hair, tugging her head back as his hips move faster. "I think I like this, Perrie," he murmurs, spanking her again. She whimpers, pressing her face into the bed again. She can't feel her legs but it's the best feeling in the world. "What do you think?" Liam's other hand slips down between her legs and with one brush of his fingers against her clit, she comes. Her cry echoes through the room and her head but it's all so far away. The electric spark pulsing through her shaky body is more important. "Hmm, I think you like this too," Liam purrs, still teasing her clit as he fucks her.

 

"Y-yes, sir," she moans, spreading her legs farther apart. Liam drags his mouth across her sweaty shoulder, nosing her hair out of the way.

 

"And you feel so good, Perrie," he pushes in all the way and grinds his hips against hers.

  
She turns her head towards him, "You feel good too, sir." She squeezes around him again and (happily) earns another spanking. "Let go," she adds under her breath. She isn't sure if Liam really hears her. She doesn't get a "sir" comment but his hips do start to speed up even more. The rhythm starts to falter as he gets more eager. She does her best to push back against his thrusts but her brain is fuzzy from the last orgasm and the second one that's building in her. She tightens her grip on the sheets and waits.

 

"God, fuck, Perrie," Liam shoves in hard one last time and then comes with a loud moan. Pierre smiles, pushing her hand down between her legs to finish herself off too. He rides out his orgasm and then stills, his dick still inside her.

 

"Well, that was interesting," Perrie teases, looking over her shoulder again.

 

Liam blinks at her, his eyes wide and hazy, "I didn't know that I could do that." Perrie laughs, gently nudging him back. She moves to sit up on the bed and combs her hair out of her face.

 

"As long as you can do it again, I'm very okay with it, Li. That was fucking incredible."

 

"R-Really? You weren't, erm, turned off or anything?"

 

Perrie rolls her eyes, "I came twice, Liam, I was pretty turned on."

 

Liam shrugs, wobbling over to sit next to her. "You just…I didn't think that you would enjoy that sort of thing, I guess. You've always seemed too headstrong or something, I don't know," he scratches the back of his neck.

 

"I am headstrong but that doesn't mean I can't like being dominated like that," a slight twinkle perks up in his eyes, "But I'm glad I do and I'm glad you're the one who's doing it." Liam reaches over to tweak her nose.

 

"Me too," Perrie flops back out onto the bed, stretching her arms over her head. "I'm gonna go make some tea. I'll be right back," Liam pats her stomach and walks out. Perrie admires his ass as he goes.

 

Finally, success. She crawls up the bed and grabs her phone off the nightstand. She pulls up Jade's number, 'I have a very kinky boyfriend thank you very much Jade.' 

 

'I'll believe it when I see it,' the response comes back quick enough to let Perrie know that Jade's probably bored.

 

'I've got a red handprint on my arse and had to call him sir.' 

 

She gets a picture of Jade looking suitably impressed with that answer and chalks it up as a win.


End file.
